A Promise was a Promise
by SunRise19
Summary: A week after John Smith's departure, Pocahontas reflects on another person that left her life to soon..PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!!!

*Clears throat* Yes, I know it's been a really long time since I've posted anything. However, I'm here with this little one-shot that I hope you all will enjoy. I had fun writing this!

A little bit about this story: This idea came to me a long time ago. It's been going through rewritings for a long time now. Finally, I dusted it off this evening and I said to myself, "Self, you are going to finish this tonight."

The rest is history and what you see below on the screen is a very long overdue fanfic. Part of it takes place when the Pocahontas characters are kids, so I hope I wrote them well enough. Remember, they're kids so some OOCness may be around.

Now, enjoy the story and the review button is your friend!! It won't hurt you so please leave one on your way out!! Thank you for all the reviews, they are like water to the glass, the email in my inbox, the cat to my lap.. Lol! I'm sure you get the picture..In short: They're awesome and so appreciated that I can't find words to express just how much!!

Flames will be used to light firewood and candles.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pocahontas or anyone in this story. They belong to the Disney Company and History.

--------------

Glowing stars lit up the nighttime sky as a young Indian woman lay in her sleeping hut, unable to sleep. The events of just a week ago had forever altered her life. Sitting up, Pocahontas pushed the blanket off of her and put on her daytime clothing. Stepping out in to the cool night air of summer, the native woman allowed herself to breathe in the sweetness of the air. After making certain that no one was following her, the native woman began to run out of the village, her bear feet not making a sound against mother earth. Like gentle fingers running throughout her hair, the wind pushed her ebony tresses from out of her face as the young woman ran. Her breath coming in quick gasps as she halted in front of the calming river that stretched before her. Sitting upon its bank, Pocahontas cradled her head in her hands and sighed deeply.

"I miss you," she murmured to the wind as it flowed around her slender figure sitting by the stream.

"I'm sorry," she conveyed to the wind that with out fail had always comforted her. However, only she knew of whom she was speaking of, one would think John Smith, for whom else would she whisper about?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you, I never meant to. I hope you can forgive me; Kocoum."

Why would she mention him? It's not like she cared for him, or wanted to marry him.

"I'm sorry," she repeated to the wind, "I remember you when we were young; but over the years you had drastically changed. You became this man that I didn't know, didn't even want to be near. You developed into a different person Kocoum; you became some stranger in my mind. My father says to me that I need to grow-up, that my days of frolicking in the rivers should end, but I couldn't grow with you."

Sighing once more, Pocahontas quietly slipped in to a canoe and began to paddle down the wide smooth river. As she propelled her small vessel forward, she allowed her mind to remember a time that wasn't filled with guilt nor hurt. It had been a time of when she had been a small young girl, no more the age of nine years. A period where innocence still lingered and pure genuine smiles lit the faces of her two friends and her own countenance. Her two friends, one living and one that was now in the stars that glimmered above her.

Nakoma and Kocoum;

------Start of Flashback.-----

"I can climb higher than you can," a ten year old boy yelled down to his two companions below the tree.

"That's not true Kocoum," one girl shouted, "Pocahontas can climb much higher than that!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Pocahontas joined in her friend Nakoma's banter before she began to clamber up a taller tree near bye. The young boy watched with amazement as the chief's daughter began to climb, admiring her strong arms and legs as she went up the tree. The young boy smiled to himself; for he much liked playing with these two girls than any of the other boys. Although Kocoum was young, he knew there was something different and special about one of the girls he often took part in activities with.

"Are you watching? Are you looking at me?" Pocahontas laughed as it was her turn to look down on her two friends; one of which was in a tree that was not to far off. Kocoum growled to himself as he climbed even higher in his tree, for just because he liked playing with the girls did not mean he liked getting beat by one of them.

"That's not fair," Pocahontas nearly wined as Kocoum smirked, "My tree isn't that high!"

"Then find another," Kocoum replied as a grin spread on his face, "I can not make the trees grow taller than they already are."

"Come on Nakoma, you have to find a tree next!" Pocahontas shouted as she gazed around at the other trees.

Nakoma followed Pocahontas's looks as she spoke, "You know I don't like heights."

"That's because you act like such a baby," Kocoum mocked as a hurt look crossed Nakoma's face before she took a step back.

"It is not nice to make fun of other people," Pocahontas said, "Just because they're different from you."

"She's different alright," Kocoum said, "I don't know anyone else that doesn't like heights."

"You know me," Nakoma replied as Pocahontas and Kocoum began to climb down from the trees they had been playing in.

"I know you," Pocahontas said as she patted her friend's shoulder, "And, I still like you."

"Girls," Kocoum said as he looked at the two of them, "Do you two want to race? We can go down by the river and have a swimming race."

Nakoma thought a moment as she moved away from the trees, her eyes searching the sky for the position of the sun. Finding it, she turned back towards Pocahontas and Kocoum.

"I'm sorry," she stated, "However, I told my mama that I'd be home before noon and it looks to be close to that time."

"Oh," Pocahontas said a bit disappointed, "Come on, just one race? We'll beat Kocoum and then you can go home."

Nakoma chuckled as Kocoum frowned at Pocahontas;

"I'm sorry," Nakoma said after a moment, "How about tomorrow? I told mama I'd help make clothes for the winter."

"Do you always listen to your mother?" Kocoum inquired as Nakoma glared at the older boy.

"Alright," Pocahontas said not wanting to start an argument as she hugged her friend, "Ah-nah, I'll see you later."

"Ah-nah," Kocoum called, "I hope to see you never," he smirked.

"Shut up!" Nakoma indignantly shouted as she ran off back towards the village. It was just Kocoum and Pocahontas alone in the cluster of trees.

"Kocoum," Pocahontas began a smirk playing on her lips, "You shouldn't tease the girl that you like."

"I don't like her," Kocoum said, "And, to prove it I'll…"

That was when he took off running towards the cool water of the river, laughing and casting taunting looks in Pocahontas's direction as she tried to catch up.

Growling to herself, the young girl called out names that only children seem to think of saying to one another as Kocoum neared the river.

"I win!" he shouted as Pocahontas slid to a halt beside him.

"That, was, not, the, ra-race," the native princess breathed with her hands on her knees by the water, "It, it is a swimming race that we agreed to do."

The boy sighed, "Alright, a swimming race."

"After that I have to go home," she said as she sat down by the river.

"How come?" Kocoum asked as he copied her action, "Did you promise your mother you had to make clothes for the winter?"

The young boy's face fell as he noted Pocahontas's expression as she turned away from him. Although the comment was meant as a mockery towards Nakoma always following her mother's orders, the youth didn't mean to hurt Pocahontas's feelings.

"Oh," he placed a quick hand on her shoulder, "Pocahontas, I am so sorry, Pocahontas I forgot, I mean I can't believe, I mean, I am so sorry, I just…"

"I don't feel like swimming anymore," the child softly said as she squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that were forming.

A hard silence sat between them as Kocoum hesitantly put an arm around her, "I am so sorry. I am such an idiot, a jerk, I'm stupid, worthless, a brat, fool I'm… Why are you laughing at me? I'm trying to apologize I am really sorry!"

Although his tone may have come across as indignant, he couldn't help but give a little bit of a smile at her laughter.

"Ok," she said after a moment's pause, "Alright, I forgive you. Even though you are a brat all of the time."

"Great," Kocoum replied flatly as he stood up, "I should get home I-"

His sentence was cut off as with one strong push Pocahontas had sent him in to the river. His bare feet were no match for the smoothness of the mud and he landed with a splash in the cool water. Pocahontas followed suit, the young girl beginning to swim as Kocoum raised his head. Sweeping a frustrated hand through his dark wet hair he followed her. She glanced back grinning at him as her knees brushed the bottom of the other side.

"No fair!" Kocoum shouted as Pocahontas smirked over at him as she pulled herself up onto the other bank.

A shrug was her answer as she lay on her back, smiling up at the sky as the wind ruffled her hair. Kocoum fell beside her, Pocahontas laughing as he sneezed water out of his nose.

"I am not a brat all the time," he mumbled as the native princess chuckled.

"Alright," she considered her next words carefully, "Ok, I will take it back if you promise never to mock Nakoma ever again."

A pause followed her statement before Kocoum asked, "Never? As in, never again? Like, ever?"

"Yes," the chief's daughter answered quickly, "You never make fun of her again and if you do you will have to marry me when we are older."

"WHAT?!" Kocoum shouted as he bolted upright, "No way!"

Pocahontas laughed, "I knew that would do it. So, do you promise to never mock Nakoma again?"

"Will I still have to marry you?" he asked as he lowered his eyes, "It would be too odd for me and you to-"

"All you have to do is promise never to mock her," Pocahontas sang in a sing-song tone of voice, "Why's that so hard to do?"

"Alright," Kocoum answered swiftly, "Alright, I will never make fun of Nakoma again and I will hopefully not have to marry you."

"Good," Pocahontas replied as the two of them stood, "You have to promise though."

"I promise I will never make fun of Nakoma," Kocoum said in a loud annoyed voice, "Are you happy now?"

"Yes."

"Girls," Kocoum sighed as he began to walk away in the opposite direction than his friend. Pocahontas had smirked as she ran her fingers through her hair, before turning and heading back towards the village.

----------End of Flashback.--------

'It did not last long.' Pocahontas thought to herself as she came upon Grandmother Willow's glade. So much had happened here in the previous week that the princess often found herself going to that place at all times of the day and night.

"I suppose," she softly said to the wind, "I suppose I forgot the promise as well Kocoum."

If only he had stayed like that. So carefree, fun, innocent and a lover of life.

'You are not that way anymore.' A voice taunted in her head and Pocahontas knew the voice spoke the truth. The young woman felt stuck in the past, while she waited in the present for a future that was uncertain at best.

"I miss both of you," Pocahontas quietly said as her tears lessened, "I ache for John Smith and I miss the Kocoum that once was."

The native woman settled herself down onto the ground, the soft leaves becoming her bed for another night.

While above her the stars twinkled, and just as she drifted to sleep a part of her swore she heard a young boy's laughter through the trees.

--------End of, "A Promise was a Promise."---------


End file.
